


DRUNK

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 哈迪斯与阿光已经结婚。阿光去接了公司聚会上喝醉酒的哈迪斯并照顾他。主要梗来自与群友们的讨论，我觉得我写不出群友们的妙梗，但是我努力了！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 14





	DRUNK

光在车库停好车，把人搬回家里已经是看到喝醉的哈迪斯四十分钟以后的事了。今天是星期五，按照惯例这人应该会在七点左右到家，他们可以一起吃个晚饭，聊聊彼此工作的事情。通常是光听得时候比较多，作为在宅工作的人他碰触到的一些事情没有哈迪斯的那么丰富。然而今天他却接到了来自希斯拉德的电话，让他把已经喝醉的哈迪斯给带回去。他到那间酒吧的时候还听到人家喊爱梅特赛尔克多喝一些，而哈迪斯坐在那里面无表情地灌下了许多酒。也就只有希斯拉德和他看得出来，这人已经醉得一塌胡涂了。

「我跟他说别喝那么多，但是他不听。」希斯拉德那时候是这样说的，指了指桌上几个空杯。从杯子里面残留的装饰来看，光就脑壳疼。这一看就是周末的亚马乌罗提，是这家酒吧知名而度数高的调酒。

「我们到家了。」把哈迪斯放在沙发上后，光终于松了一口气。他先是倒了点水，里面放上一点自己的独门秘方，以免这人隔天醒来头疼。光是这样还不算完，他知道自己要做的工作很多。譬如，把哈迪斯好好洗一洗然后让他睡个好觉。

喝醉酒的哈迪斯算是安分，并没有什么不好的习惯或者呕吐之类的反应。他看著就是没醉的样子，顶多眼角有些红。然而熟悉他的人都能微妙明白他金色瞳孔里面带著的迷茫与涣散，这就是喝醉了才有的反应。喔对，还有另外一个。

「放开我吧？哈迪斯。」光有些好笑地看著哈迪斯圈住自己腰的手。哈迪斯喝醉酒以后会比较黏人，光不止一次觉得这样的哈迪斯还是蛮可爱的。只是这样的想法，显然不能在本人面前说，不然哈迪斯怕是要说出一堆化来反驳这个观点了。光淡定地就著这个姿势，把哈迪斯小心地挪到了浴室去。

一开始脱衣服的时候都还好说，虽然有点麻烦但是总体来说并没有太大的困难。如果要说什么不便就是光自己反而脸热了起来，毕竟对方直勾勾地看著自己，然后他一点点脱去对方衣服这对于光来说有些刺激了。上回他这样做的时候，还是好不容易的连假，他跟哈迪斯玩的情趣。他挥开令人有些躁热的回想，专心地跟那些昂贵的衣服与领带打交道。

哈迪斯身上的衣服一件件退去，被光好好地放在了一边打算之后清理。裤子和内裤就有不只一些麻烦，光好几次轻声问著哈迪斯能不能自己脱，然而对方并没有任何反应只是这样抱著他。光明白这只能自己来，也明白结婚了一年多，看看对方身体也并没有什么好大惊小怪。然而他必须顺势坐在浴缸边，然后把哈迪斯的裤子脱下。看著那还沉睡的性器出现在眼前，光就有些奇特的联想。这或许是因为哈迪斯工作忙碌，他们有段时间没有做，也或许是因为浴室朦胧的蒸气带来的幻觉。总而言之，在把哈迪斯身上的衣服完整脱掉后，光也忍不住松了一口气。他小心地看了哈迪斯几眼，对方沉默地盯著自己不知道在想些什么。光想起了他们还没结婚，也就是大学时代开始交往以后他跟哈迪斯第一次的口交。那时候的他比现在还要放不开，有些不知所措，除了那些影片之外也没有什么学习对象。

现在回想起来，他也不知道那天他们是怎么会走到那一步。他只记得那天自己坐在房间的单人床上，看著哈迪斯站在自己眼前居高临下。他心底似乎是突然有一股气，现在也想不起来当时是为了什么不开心。竟然就去扯哈迪斯的裤子，扯了一半又不好意思想要胡闹放弃，最后是乖乖坐在床边努力张开嘴，让那不算小的性器在自己口内进出。老实说，就算是现在光也觉得哈迪斯的性器大的有些过份。然而现在的他如果单要帮哈迪斯口，已经是能找出让双方都快乐的节奏了。他呼了一口气，觉得自己被热气弄得有些发晕了才想到这些东西。这气似乎刚好吹倒了哈迪斯的性器上，那比哈迪斯平日裸露在外的部分还要更显苍白的性器似乎稍稍有了反应勃起。

光马上扭头，小心地从哈迪斯环绕在自己脖子上的手下钻了出来，引导对方慢慢地坐入温度适中的热水里。确实，光有一阵子没和恋人做了，在对方因为疲惫睡著的夜晚他只能到浴室解决一下自己的欲望然后快速躺回来入眠。但是现在不是时候，他知道哈迪斯喝醉酒了，而他也不打算趁人之危。

浴室里面的热气弥漫，这水温是他和哈迪斯都蛮喜欢的温度。他看著哈迪斯没有什么不良反应就去搬了张塑料椅子进来给人洗澡，顺便拿了些辅助的用具回来。哈迪斯乖乖地坐在浴缸里面等他，因为过于高大的关系这本不狭小的浴缸倒是显得有些狭窄。他把手放在哈迪斯眼前晃了晃，平常对方大概要嘲讽上几句，现在看著是没那个心思。就连他拿著那辅助用具在哈迪斯面前晃了晃，对方仍然没啥反应。

之前买的洗头专用的帽子派上了用场，虽然他忍不住笑场好几次总算是好好地把哈迪斯的头发给清洗干净。

「我要冲水了。」尽管有帽子遮档，光还是习惯地说了几句。他笑了起来，这么乖乖坐在浴缸里面的哈迪斯怎么看都很新奇。他甚至盯著对方加雷马人特有的天眼看了一会儿，很认真考虑了要不要舔舔看。他上次只是做出一副要舔的样子，就已经被哈迪斯弄得失禁痛哭。这让他有些不合时宜地对那特殊的地方产生好奇，不知道真舔了哈迪斯会有什么反应。

他闭上眼睛再次告诫自己，不能因为现在哈迪斯看著乖巧就过于胆大妄为，再说了趁人之危也不是他的个性。他有些遗憾地收起这个想法，转而清洗起哈迪斯的身体。

哈迪斯的肤色很浅，虽然裸露出来诸如手腕的部分不免因为太阳的关系有些晒深，但是总体来说他的肤色偏苍白。光忍不住拿自己的手在哈迪斯身上比划了一下，他也是因为近年来比较偏向于居家工作才白了些，但尽管这样早年在学校的生活还是让他比哈迪斯深色许多。哈迪斯安静地看著光，就好像没有注意到他现在的动作。这本来也不会注意到，毕竟那人现在已经醉了。光对自己有些幼稚的行为好笑，轻轻拉了拉哈迪斯抓住自己的手，用肥皂与毛巾开始帮对方清理身躯。

比较让人有些不好意思的依旧是下体的部分，光连问了哈迪斯好几次对方都没有反应，只能自己上手帮对方简单清理。只是看著那发烫的性器，光觉得自己不只脸红大概也有些口干。他谨记自己的任务，把哈迪斯从水中拉起来就拿个大毛巾包裹住对方。因为哈迪斯一直都很安分，所以洗起来还比较容易。尽管如此，他身上的衣服还是湿了大半。光淡定地把哈迪斯往房间带，帮他简单地擦了擦以后把睡袍放在床上。就算现在的哈迪斯没那个意识穿衣服也无所谓，光打算自己可以洗个澡以后来帮他穿。

想著今日差不多可以休息了，光一边哼著歌一边脱下了自己的衣服。不同于哈迪斯那些高级的订制品，这些卖场里面随便买来的东西要经得起摧残。光揉一揉往脏衣蓝一丢，打算明天再清洗。

他弯腰摸了摸哈迪斯刚刚泡过的水，还是热的应该是不需要换一个。而就是这时候，光觉得自己的腰被摸了一下。尽管知道这屋子里面只有他和哈迪斯，光还是本能地跳了一下然后在浴室里面光荣滑倒，如果不是那环住他腰间的手，大概已经一头栽入浴缸中了。

「哈…哈迪斯？」光发出惊呼，原本就算没直接睡著也该在卧室等他的哈迪斯居然直接又走回了浴室。他可以感觉到对方的头发碰触自己的背脊留下了水痕，但是更让他在意的是哈迪斯咬著他后背的行为。哈迪斯一直喜欢咬他的背肉，特别是脊椎的位置。他不知道对方这是什么辟好，这么被一路往下咬总是有一种让人战栗的快感。但是现在并不是让哈迪斯继续咬的时候，光有些慌乱地挣扎起来。在他设想里面就算今天自己要做大概也就是随便对著马桶弄一发出来完事。这些日子他已经有点习惯这种机械性地上下抚摸自己的性器，最后看著那白色的东西落入马桶之中。他甚至开始有点无趣，只是兴致上来了就赶紧弄一弄去睡。

直到哈迪斯摸上自己，光才意识到自己有多想念这样的碰触。只不过他虽然不知道哈迪斯为什么会做出这样的事情，现在这情况却也不适合继续做下去。光不得不开口尝试说服对方，然而跟一个喝醉的人讲道理本来就是天方夜谭。哈迪斯抚摸他性器的手并不能说有什么太多的技巧，毕竟现在的哈迪斯已经喝醉，大概也只是凭著本能做出这样的事情。如果是结婚前的光，那时候他们还不太会做这样的事情，只是简单摸摸都可以瞬间高潮。然而现在的光却觉得有点不够，每次被摸上快颠峰的时候哈迪斯就会放手。这一来二去，如果不是知道哈迪斯确实喝醉了，他都要怀疑对方是不是故意捉弄自己。

「别…哈迪斯…别…我刚刚才把你洗干净。」光有些困难地说。他彷佛分成了两半，一半让他努力憋著哄哈迪斯回卧室去，不然他刚刚才把哈迪斯洗干净现在又要洗手。另一半的他想要蹭哈迪斯的手心，让他用自己喜欢的方式抚摸。他的下体热涨起来，而后面的穴孔开始收缩。

哈迪斯跟他做爱的时候通常都会用到后面的位置，如果时间比较急或者环境比较不方便射入以后又花时间把后面清洗干净那么他们会用保险套。但是更多时候他会让哈迪斯直接射在他身体里面，虽然之后清洗有些麻烦但是他并不介意自己喜欢的人射满自己的屁股。总而言之，他的后穴已经习惯吃入那相对于平常尺寸粗大的性器。反正也没吃过别的，这么被调教著也已经习惯。然而光知道现在的哈迪斯不会有那个精神来操自己后穴，不如说他怎么从卧室里面出来都让光震惊。

喝酒能有这样的反应吗？光是真的不知道。

他感觉到哈迪斯的性器勃起，前端戳著他的肉穴入口。光的脑子有些晕，他意识到此刻大概不能简单结束了。现在光的脑子内有两套方案，一套就是转过身去亲吻哈迪斯，然后互相给对方手淫或者包著性器摩擦。然而这样十九八九他两社出来的东西会弄脏彼此，他给哈迪斯洗的澡可以说是白洗了。另一套方案就是……

他配合起哈迪斯，只是这回他引导著对方把性器插入自己双腿间。他努力夹紧自己的腿，对哈迪斯说可以了。对方似乎收到这个讯号，开始在他腿间抽送起来。光努力用手也一并取悦著对方的性器和自己的性器。摆放在一边的沐浴乳此刻变成很好的润滑，他看著那里逐渐被白色的肥皂泡与流出的液体包裹，看著就好像是什么色情影片一样。

光的乳头已经挺立起来，如果是还清醒的哈迪斯大概会伸手好好揉捏一番，然而现在哈迪斯只是一手撑著墙，另一手抓著光的腰不停挺身。而光如果不也一只手撑著墙，那么他的平衡大概又会再次被打破然后整个人栽入浴缸。从光的视线来看，他可以看见自己的乳头已经彻底挺立起来，硬邦邦的等人抚摸。然而那因为快感挺立的乳头被彻底冷落，就连他自己都抽不出手去抚摸。

大腿被操的感觉很微妙，他好像除了上学时期之外没给哈迪斯这样弄过。毕竟平常都可以直接操进去，也不必在外面这么蹭蹭。哈迪斯的性器又热又涨，与光自己的性器也一起摩擦。光不知道这摩擦摩擦了多久，每一次他都觉得哈迪斯的身体好得太过不像话，就连这持久也是不像话地长。他之前稍稍跟哈迪斯抱怨过，对方只是挑了挑眉毛拍拍自己身边的椅子，光就这么坐了过去。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯….」

浴室里面只有光的喘息，毕竟另一方酒醉状态，除了呼吸跟偶尔难耐的喘息外也没了别的声音。光觉得有些微妙，这简直就像是自己在一个人做一样。但是这样的念头也只是出现在短短一瞬间，毕竟哈迪斯正咬著他的背肉还用舌头舔著那被咬出的痕迹，这怎么看都不可能只是一场疯狂的梦境。

光是先抵达高潮的那个，喷发出来的精液射到了浴室的磁砖上。而哈迪斯则是稍稍过了一会儿才高潮，猛烈的精液看著就是这些天加班都没有自己处理过，量大不说还直接射到了光的胸膛以及下巴上。他们靠在一起喘息，准确说来是哈迪斯靠在他的背上休息。光过了一会儿，总算是从这满是精液气息的浴室空气里面恢复过来。他有些无奈地拿起毛巾帮哈迪斯擦干净，这么全裸地带著他又一次回到了卧室，而这次哈迪斯好好地穿上了睡袍，慢慢闭上了眼睛。光松了一口气，快速回到浴室也没了泡澡的心，放了水随意给自己淋浴冲洗了一下就又回到了卧室。他换上了自己的睡衣，有点可爱的小熊图案是商场打折的产品。

「晚安，哈迪斯。」光低头亲了一下哈迪斯的脸颊，把灯给关了。


End file.
